


Kinktober 2021 Critical Role Edition

by SeaSirenFantasies



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2021, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSirenFantasies/pseuds/SeaSirenFantasies
Summary: There will be two chapters a day, one for Vox Machina and the other for The Mighty Nein.I am posting it early so that I can start working on it now because I take forever to write. If you wanna a see a particular ship please let me know in the comments below.Tags will be added as it is updated
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Delilah Briarwood/Sylas Briarwood/Vax'ildan, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Grog Strongjaw/Vax'ildan, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Keyleth, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Pike Trickfoot, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Grog Strongjaw, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 15





	1. List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671480) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be two chapters a day, one for Vox Machina and the other for The Mighty Nein.  
> I am posting it early so that I can start working on it now because I take forever to write. If you wanna a see a particular ship please let me know in the comments below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold are the ones I am doing.   
> Strikethroughs are the ones I am not doing.

**[Kinktober List 2021](https://quacking-feck.tumblr.com/post/639958692879581184/early-kinktober-list-for-2021?is_related_post=1) **

You may notice that some of the prompts aren’t really “kinks”. I’ve done this to give you some tame options.

Day 1: **Stretching** | ~~24/7~~ | **Sensation Play** | ~~Bets~~

Day 2: ~~See-through~~ | **Hands** | ~~Sounding~~ | **Wet Dreams**

Day 3: **Touchless Orgasms** | **Marking** | ~~Strength/Muscles~~ | ~~Objectophilia~~

Day 4: **Distracted Sex** | ~~Bareback Sex~~ | **Hunter/Prey** | ~~Edging~~

Day 5: ~~Outdoors~~ | ~~Eye Sex~~ | **Possession/Mind Control** | **Strap-ons**

Day 6: **Glasses** | ~~Cock Worship~~ | **Wet and Messy/Sploshing** | ~~Zoophilia~~

Day 7: **Double/Triple Penetration** | **Femdom** | ~~Smiles/Laughter~~ | ~~In the Dark~~

Day 8: ~~Age Swap~~ | **Quickies** | ~~Shaving~~ | **Bed Warming**

Day 9: ~~Somnophilia~~ | **Big Tits** | ~~Anonymous~~ | **Power Struggle**

Day 10: ~~Forced Orgasm~~ | **Breeding** | **Vibrations** | ~~Getting Caught~~

Day 11: **Small Spaces** | **Masks** | ~~Sweating~~ | ~~Motivation~~

Day 12: ~~Pulling Out~~ | **Sex Pollen** | **Windows** | ~~Assplay~~

Day 13: **Punishment/Reward** | ~~Bukakke~~ | **Blood** | ~~Mutation~~

Day 14: **Chains** | ~~A/B/O~~ | ~~Spooning~~ | **Healing/Comfort Sex**

Day 15: ~~Monster Fucking~~ | ~~Narcissism~~ | **Camboy/Camgirl** | **On the Table**

Day 16: **Pet Names** | **Ass Worship** | ~~Costumes~~ | ~~Feederism~~

Day 17: ~~Clones~~ | **Belts** | ~~Dolls/Statues~~ | **Hotel/Motel**

Day 18: **Squirting** | ~~Chastity~~ | ~~High Heels~~ | **Rough Sex**

Day 19: **Sexual Frustration** | ~~Voice Kink~~ | ~~Drooling~~ | **Psychic Bonds**

Day 20: **Authority** | ~~Robots~~ | **Gun Play** | ~~Footjobs~~

Day 21: ~~Weight Gain~~ | ~~Pornography~~ | **Fuckbuddies** | **Handcuffs**

Day 22: **Guided Masturbation** | ~~Crying~~ | ~~Clothes Sharing~~ | **Oviposition**

Day 23: **Tattoos** | **On the Floor** | ~~Teabagging~~ | ~~Group Sex~~

Day 24: **Being Loud** | ~~Public Exposure~~ | **Torture** | ~~Teacher/Student~~

Day 25: **Vehicles** | **Lazy Sex** | ~~Brat Taming~~ | ~~Milking~~

Day 26: **Necks** | ~~Scars~~ | ~~Vicarphilia~~ | **Temperature Play**

Day 27: **Silk/Lace** | ~~Degradation~~ | ~~Needles~~ | **Oral Fixation**

Day 28: ~~Face-fucking~~ | ~~Smells~~ | **Paddling** | **Virtual Sex**

Day 29: **One-night Stand** | ~~Fear Play~~ | ~~Hierophilia~~ | **Skirts**

Day 30: **Intoxication** | **Multiple Orgasms** | ~~Snowballing~~ | ~~Spit-Roasting~~

Day 31: Anything you want!  
  
  
  



	2. Day 0: Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a brief look at the ships that I will be doing for that day.  
> I decided to drop this on Feb 14th because it's Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do every request that I got but I tried to get most of them.  
> Hope you Enjoy them.
> 
> Day 31 is still undetermined as I dont know what I wanna do you

Day 1: **Stretching:** (Vax/Gilmore)

**Sensation Play:** (Fjord/Jester)

Day 2: **Hands** (Caduceus/Caleb) fluff

**Wet Dreams** (Tary/Percy)

Day 3: **Touchless Orgasms:** (Vax/Gilmore)

**Marking:** (Beau/Yasha)

Day 4: **Distracted Sex** (Caleb/Essek)

 **Hunter/Prey** (Vex/Percy)

Day 5: **Possession/Mind Control** (Percy/Orthax)

 **Strap-ons** (Veth/Yeza)

Day 6: **Glasses:** (Vex/Percy) Fluff

 **Wet and Messy/Sploshing:** (Jester/Beau)

Day 7: **Double/Triple Penetration:** (Caleb/Fjord)

 **Femdom:** (Vex/Keyleth)

Day 8: **Quickies** (Pike/Scanlan)

 **Bed Warming:** (Caleb/Essek) Fluff

Day 9: **Big Tits:** (Beau/Jester)

 **Power Struggle:** (Grog/Vax)

Day 10: **Breeding** (Keyleth/Percy)

 **Vibrations:** (Beau/Yasha)

Day 11: **Small Spaces** (Fjord/Jester)

 **Masks** (Percy/Keyleth) fluff

Day 12: **Sex Pollen** (Vax/Kelyeth)

 **Windows** (Beau/Yasha)

Day 13: **Punishment/Reward** (Fjord/Ukatoa)

 **Blood:** (Vax/Silas Briarwood)

Day 14: **Chains** (Essek/Caleb) 

**Healing/Comfort Sex** (Delilah Briarwood/Anna Ripley)

Day 15: **Camboy/Camgirl** (scanlan/pike)

 **On the Table** (Caleb/Fjord)

Day 16: **Pet Names** (Veth/Caleb) fluff

 **Ass Worship** (Percy/Vex)

Day 17: **Belts** (Caleb/Fjord)

 **Hotel/Motel** (Percy/Keyleth)

Day 18: **Squirting** (Kima/Allura)

 **Rough Sex** (Fjord/Caleb)

Day 19: **Sexual Frustration** (Vax/Keyleth)

 **Psychic Bonds** (Jester/Traveler)

Day 20: **Authority** (Fjord/Caleb)

**Gunplay** (Percy/Vax)

Day 21: **Fuckbuddies** (Caleb/Veth)

 **Handcuffs** (Vax/Gilmore)

Day 22: **Guided Masturbation** (Beau/Yasha)

 **Oviposition:** (Vex/Saundor)

Day 23: **Tattoos** (Molly/Fjord)

**On the Floor** (Percy/Vax)

Day 24: **Being Loud** (Vex/Keyleth)

 **Torture** (Caleb/Essek)

Day 25: **Vehicles** (Percy/Pike)

**Lazy Sex** (Fjord/Cad)

Day 26: **Necks** (Delilah Briarwood/Anna Ripley) 

**Temperature Play** (Fjord/Veth)

Day 27: **Silk/Lace** (Kima/Allura)

**Oral Fixation** (Veth/Yeza)

Day 28: **Paddling** (Molly/Fjord)

 **Virtual Sex** (Vax/Percy)

Day 29: **One-night Stand** (Caleb/Mollymauk)

**Skirts** (Keyleth/Vex)

Day 30: **Intoxication** (Veth/Caleb)

 **Multiple Orgasms** (Percy/Pike)

Day 31: Anything you want!


End file.
